Mojo Jojo the Daddykins
by Black Gargie
Summary: This story takes place after the Powerpuff Girls found out that Mojo Jojo was also part of creating them. Disatisfaction was obviously hanging in the girls' minds. But what happens if the PPG's 'time' has come? What does this got to do with Mojo Jojo?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, I may not be a 100% fan of the Powerpuff Girls, but I do share a liking of it with my sisters and we used to pretend we are the Powerpuff Girls. I play Blossom, my sisters play Bubbles and Buttercup, and surprisingly, our dad plays Mojo Jojo, which led me to write this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.  

                                         MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

            Mojo Jojo was curled up in a ball in his great lab. Around him was a heap of horribly-trashed weapons that seemed like either it really need some serious repairs or seriously needed to be thrown out in the trash and be replaced. His ceiling was a huge hole that was done by The Powerpuff Girls which he didn't bother to fix for the moment. In fact, all the debris and dust and dirt and the awful smell of gun powder and explosive powder and the carcasses of trashed weapon fragments and such were just left just like that and the cleanliness obsession Mojo Jojo usually had was gone. He really didn't bother to clean up or fix things or anything. He just left it there. He had lost it.

            As he continued curling up in a ball like those freaky people in the asylum, his mouth kept continuing the same words over and over again.

            "It was me…It was me…It was me…"

                                                                        *

            The Powerpuff Girls were in the living room, nursing Professor Utonium and helping him relax after a hard day trying to beat Mojo Jojo. All the girls had a grudging look on their faces.

            "I still can't get over the fact that Mojo Jojo was actually responsible in creating us besides you, Professor," Blossom said as she massaged Professor Utonium's shoulders. "I mean we're actually created by our own worst enemy!"

            "Yeah! And to think he was actually our _dad_!" Buttercup practically spat out the last word.

            "I feel bad too," Bubbles said as she brought Professor Utonium his coffee. "I can't let him be our dad. You are our dad, Professor. Not Mojo Jojo."

            "Well, I know that, girls," Professor Utonium took a sip of coffee and replied. "But what has happened has happened. There is no way to change it. He and I have somewhat created you."

            "Well, I hate it!" Buttercup protested. "I don't like it at all! If we knew we're gonna turn out like this, I wished we're never been created!"

            "Buttercup…" Professor Utonium tried to reason with this hard-headed daughter but she had already rushed up to the bedroom. Blossom and Bubbles followed suite, a small sulk on each of their faces. Professor Utonium sighed and took another sip of coffee.

            "How am I going to make them understand?"  

                                                                        *

            "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!!"

            Buttercup was complaining over and over again as she aimed her fists onto her punching bag, venting out all her anger. Bubbles could be seen drawing faces of Mojo Jojo on her drawing paper and crossing them out vigorously with her red crayon. Only Blossom sat on the bed with a small sulk. She was always the calm and collected one, but this news was too much.

            From the corner of her eye, she saw a falling star in the sky. She quickly ran over towards the window, took a deep breath and yelled out loud, like she had never yelled before. Come to think of it, she had never yelled out that loud with so much anger and hatred before. The whole of Townsville echoed as she made her unspeakable wish to the disappearing falling star:

            "I WISH WE WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!"

A/N: Yikes, not something you want a sensible member of the PPG to wish for, eh? Reviews plz!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started out as a one-shot fic, but I guess it's just not enough to fit the whole thing in one story, so here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.  

                                         MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

            The Powerpuff Girls woke up in a daze. They felt as if there was something different about today. Somehow, they kept thinking that this wasn't the right day for them and they should be staying home instead of fighting crime. They remained lying on the bed and not wanting to get ready for school.

            "Oh, girls. Wakey, wakey now, girls," Professor Utonium knocked the door and let himself in. The girls remained on the bed, not moving at all. "It's time to go to school."

             "I don't feel like going to school, Professor," Blossom groaned.

            "Yeah, I feel like I've been drugged all of a sudden," Buttercup agreed, pulling the blanket over her.

            "I don't feel well, Professor. I don't wanna go to school today, please?" Bubbles begged with her big blue eyes.

            "Now, now, girls. If this is about being angry with the fact about Mojo Jojo, I…" Professor Utonium tried to reason with them but was stopped by the girls' raised hands simultaneously.

            "Please, Professor, it's not about that," Blossom replied. "It's something else. We just can't go today."

            "Can't we just stay at home?" Bubbles tried her luck again. "Pretty please?"

            "Yeah, Professor. Just tell the teacher that we're sick or something!" Buttercup agreed.

            "Now listen here, girls, I will not tolerate people playing truant, especially when it is my girls!" Professor Utonium has lost his patience and pulled the covers off the girls. "Now you march right up to the bathroom and get yourselves cleaned up and ready for school! Now march!"

            "But—"

            "I mean now!!" Professor Utonium's voice was firm. Nothing could change his mind now that he had used that tone. The girls put on a long face as they cleaned themselves and brushed their hair and wore their clothes and had their breakfast and all the way to school. To make sure they didn't decide to run off, Professor Utonium sent them to school himself.

            The girls sulked all day long. They didn't—couldn't—pay attention to anything they were taught throughout the whole class (which made the teacher really mad), they didn't participate in any of the games during recess and they certainly couldn't get to mood to speak to anyone in school. No one could figure out what was wrong with the Powerpuff Girls. Sure, there were a few crimes that they didn't hesitate to solve, but all in all, they weren't too enthusiastic about it.

            Just as they thought that everything couldn't go any worse, someone greeted them from behind, "Excuse me, little girls. Are you the Powerpuff Girls as in Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles?"   

            The girls sighed and said with a 'Duh' tone in their voices, "Yes, we are. Who wants…to…know…?" Their voices trailed when they saw a grim-looking man wearing a large cloak over him and a hood over his head. On his left hand was a really, really long scythe that didn't seem anywhere near to a normal harvest scythe. No, it was longer and bigger than that. He had a gleam in his eyes and he was so thin, the shape of his whole skeletal structure was jutting out. 

            "Who…are you…?" Blossom asked. Buttercup braced herself to punch the lights out of the mysterious man. Bubbles hid behind Blossom, tears welling up in her eyes in fright. The citizens of Townville looked at them as if they have gone mad. Blossom was quick to comprehend that they were the only ones who could see him.

            "I am the Messenger of Death, and I'm here to claim your soul," the man replied, brandishing his scythe.

            "It can't be! We can't die! We're super heroes! It's not our time!" Buttercup protested, her fists ready to fight.

            "…Is it?" Bubbles asked, hesitant.

            The Messenger of Death nodded (we'll just call him Death for short), "Have you ever felt that you're going to have a rough day today and nothing seems to excite you anymore? That's the sign. You girls are going to leave Townsville forever."

            "Under what circumstances?" Blossom asked.

            "Well, let's see," Death said as he took a large black book out from inside his robes. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup…ah! Here we are! Your cause of death will be fatigue and heart failure."

            "No way! That's too ludicrous! We've been fighting villains for goodness knows how long and we still survive until today!" Buttercup snarled, hardly believing her ears.

            "Yeah, and we've never been sick before," Bubbles protested, then remembered something, "well, only once when the Amoeba Boys carried that serious flu and gave it to us, but that doesn't mean we'll die of heart failure!"

            "Sorry, my little super heroes, but that's what was written in the book," Death replied as he closed the book and put it back into his robes.

            "Screw the book, man! I told you, we're super heroes! We can't die!" Buttercup was in a fit of denial.

            "It is not my call to say who dies or not. The Big Boss does. I'm just doing my job," Death replied apologetically. "Everyone has something against me, but you can't blame me for doing my job. And my job is to take you away. Even super heroes die, don't they? Like Batman when he gets way too old for crime-fighting and all?"

            "Don't…Don't we get any last words or something…? Or to do things we want to do?" Bubbles whined.

            "As a matter of fact, you girls do," Death replied. "But for only 24 hours, so if you have any unfinished business, now is your chance. At dusk tomorrow, I'll have to take you away."

            The girls looked at each other. He was right. They did feel awfully weird since this morning and it just wouldn't go away, and after meeting Death, they realized that the weird feeling had quite subsided. And he was right about super heroes. They have super powers, but it doesn't mean that they have immortal lives. Even super heroes need to eat and rest sometimes. After all, they are _human_.

            "Alright," Blossom finally said after much contemplation. "We will follow the rules, but you must promise that we get our 24 hours, or we won't go with you."

            "The clock is already ticking," Death said as he pointed at the hourglass that was hovering on their heads. They were pretty much surprised. They never notice that before. On the hourglass marked the number '24'.

            "Let's go, girls. We get to do whatever we want today!" Blossom tried to cheer up. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded reluctantly and flew off with their eldest sister to fulfill their wildest dreams.    

A/N: The…The girls are going to DIE?! That's not fair!! Boo hoo~! Reviews plz!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well? How are the PPG gonna spend their last hours of life? Let's check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.  

                                         MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

            First thing they did was going to the nearest ice-cream parlour and gulped down as much banana splits and sundaes as they can. They were lucky to see The Mayor there enjoying an ice-cream float, so they decided to ask The Mayor for the favour.

            "Why, hello, girls!" The Mayor said as he shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth, staining his moustache in the process. "Fancy seeing you here! What can I do for you?"

            "Well, actually…" Bubbles said after a number of shoving by her sisters. Her cute voice made her easily persuasive. "We sort of have a…bet with some friends and they didn't think we could do it."

            "What? A super hero that cannot do a simple bet?" The Mayor was, as gullible as he was, shocked. "That is absolutely absurd! Now what seems to be the bet here?"

            "Well, they bet that we couldn't eat more than 10 banana splits and 10 sundaes, and we're here to prove them wrong, it's just that we didn't dare to ask the Professor to pay for all the sundaes and banana splits that we are certainly going to finish, so…uh…if you would be so kind as to…"

            "Pay for it? No problem!" The Mayor agreed almost immediately. He called the waiter, "Oh, waiter! Treat these girls with all the banana splits and sundaes they want and put it under my tab! And they say our sweet super heroes couldn't do this simple bet! You show them, girls!"

            "Thanks, Mayor!" the girls said gleefully and within no time, they gobbled up all the many sundaes and banana splits laid before them. Death who was following behind them nodded, feeling really impressed.

            Next, they went over to each and every villain's home and gave them a good beating for no particular reason (well, actually they had a reason to kick Mojo Jojo's butt because of what they are due to him). There was the Amoeba Boys who didn't know what hit them and only realized that they were being beaten when their bodies were already in a pulp; the Gangreen Gang who were coincidentally trying to trick a grandmother out of her purse full of money; Fuzzy Lumpkins who blared his gun at them, yelling, "Get outta my property, ye flea-bitten rascals!!" There was also other villains like Roach Coach, Princess (I hate that whiney girl anyways) and also Leech. If that wasn't enough, they went to the Townsville Correctional Centre and helped the police to beat up those hard-headed criminals the police couldn't handle. Him was not around at home, so they had to skip that. 

            Later, they asked some money from Professor Utonium so that they could go to the fun fair which was outside Townsville. There, they took plenty of rides and ate loads of delicious junk food they seldom ate before. They were lucky they didn't get sick and puke their guts out like the other people who took the rides.      

            After that, they went over to the Rowdyruff Boys' home and decided to have a fight with them fair and square. Mojo Jojo recreated the boys but they decided to work on their own without the monkey's help, and so built a home of their own outside of Townsville. 

            "Yo, Butch, Brick, Boomer!" Buttercup called out loudly. "Come on out!"

            The Rowdyruff Boys came out of their hideout. Explanations weren't needed. As soon as the girls and the boys met each other face to face, the boys knew what they were supposed to do. They started their battle. Butt-kicking and face-punching ensured. The whole place became pretty topsy-turvy and wrecked up as the boys and the girls fought really bad with each other. Luckily they didn't take it out into Townsville, or the whole place would be a worse wreck. After what seemed like a very, very long fight, the girls finally called it quits.

            "What?! You're giving up?! I don't believe this!" Boomer said as he grabbed Bubbles' collar. "That's not the Powerpuff Girls we know! The Powerpuff Girls never give up!"

            "Yeah! What's gotten into you girls?!" Butch and Brick said together.

            "I guess we've met our match," Blossom said as she pulled herself up.

            "Yeah, we just don't wanna admit it and force ourselves to fight on," Buttercup replied bitterly. She, for one, didn't like admitting defeat out loud.

            "You're the strongest of all villains!" Bubbles said cheerfully and kissed Butch's cheek sweetly, which Butch groaned in disgust.

            As the girls left back to Townsville, Buttercup turned to Blossom and said, "Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? I mean, it's sick to actually admit that they're better than us!"

            "Well, we won't feel sick for that long," Blossom replied. "We're gonna be out of this world sooner or later anyway. Let them feel better. Wouldn't you want to defeat someone for the last time before you'll ever get to see them again?"

            "Yeah, and they really _are_ stronger than we are, when it comes to strength, that is," Bubbles agreed.

            The rest of the day was spent on more tedious stuff like visiting each and every one of their friends' home and play with them. Next it was spending time with The Mayor playing silly games he invented. They worked themselves up all day until they were so tired, Professor Utonium excused them from dinner to get an early shut-eye.

            In bed, the Powerpuff Girls began to contemplate about their day today. Blossom started first, "Well, do we have anything else we haven't done yet?"

            "Practically nothing," Buttercup replied. "We've done everything there is in the list of things we always wanted to do."

            "But we haven't said goodbye to the Professor and all our friends at school," Bubbles reminded her sisters.     

            "We have enough time until dusk tomorrow. We have plenty of time to say goodbye to everyone," Blossom patted her blonde sister's head.

            "I hate to say this but…" Buttercup hesitated before saying, "I'm gonna miss everyone in Townsville."

            "Me too!" Bubbles whined tearfully. "I don't want to die! I love everybody in Townsville!"

            "Well, we sure know that we can't escape death," Blossom tried to calm Bubbles down. "When it's time, then it's time. We cannot fight destiny. If we are destined to die at dusk tomorrow, then it is settled. We have to follow the rules of life and death." 

            "Destiny stinks!" Buttercup punched the pillow she was lying on before finally giving in to her tears. Blossom couldn't hold to her tears any longer and Bubbles has already started crying.

            Needless to say, the girls cried themselves to sleep that night. 

A/N: Ohhh~! So sad! I'm all choked up~! Reviews plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So what is gonna happen next? Let's see…read them yourself!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.  

                                         MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

            The next day, they tried to be on their best behaviour in school today. They tried to be as enthusiastic as possible and not putting a long face for the whole day. During recess, they show off some of their powers that they never thought they had: they summoned the elements of the air to reveal themselves to the kids in school. The elements look like tiny little pretty angels hovering around the mid-air. Everyone enjoyed watching the angels fly about. The girls didn't think they had such power; could be a power only those who are near to their deaths could have. While they were occupied with the angels, the girls slipped away to their next bidding.

            They first went over to The Mayor's office and announced to him that they will not of Townsville's services for quite some time. When he and his secretary Ms. Bellum (is that how you spell her name?) asked why and for how long, they just replied, "For a long, long time, just after…a long vacation."

            Next, they went to the TV station to give out a public announcement to the city of Townville and its citizens about their resignation and said that if they ever need help for new super heroes, they can either rely on the Rowdyruff Boys they have declared winners for yesterday's fight or rely on Professor Utonium to create another batch of super heroes. After their announcement, they flew out of the TV station and towards the dense forest where they have freed their super pet squirrel Bullet. (**A/N: I just love that episode of the squirrel. His name's Bullet, isn't it?**)

            As soon as they reached the forest, Death appeared by their side. He loomed over the girls and asked, "Is this all you have to do?"

            "…Yes, Death. That's all we have in mind now," Blossom replied. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

            "Your time is almost up now," Death said as he pointed at the last grain of sand falling out of the hourglass hovering above their heads. He put on his hood and asked, "Are there any last words?"

            "Yes," Blossom replied, her red eyes welling up with tears. "Almost everything about Townsville. I'm beginning to miss it even before I left it. There are too many memories about this city that I am not willing to let go…"

            "There are so many incoming dangers that Townsville might face, and we're gonna leave it all behind!" Buttercup complained, letting her tears fall freely out of her green eyes. "What will become of Townsville? What will happen to The Mayor? What will become of our beloved Professor? We can't just leave them! We…"

            "I don't wanna die! It's not fair! Why is it that _we_ have to die?" Bubbles has already cried pools and pools of tears, whining her discontent.

            "It is not my say to let you live or die, girls," Death replied, raising his scythe. He pulled the hood lower over his head and said, "Your time has come, girls."

            "Powerpuff Girls!!! Blossom!!! Bubbles!!! Buttercup!!! POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!"

            The girls turned around and saw a large crowd coming towards them. It was the people of Townsville, ranging from their classmates in school to the oldest of Townsville's citizens. Professor Utonium was leading the group, followed by The Mayor and Ms. Bellum. They stopped a few feet away from the girls when they saw the girls halting them with their hands. Obviously, they still couldn't see Death who was standing just right behind the girls.

            "Don't come any closer, people," the girls said simultaneously. Death was getting ready to strike.

            "What is going on, girls? Why do you want to stop becoming super heroes? You are our hope of keeping Townsville safe from harm!!" The Mayor asked frantically.

            "Girls, if it is about Mojo Jojo, please let it go," Professor Utonium begged them. "I beg of you, you don't have to go this far! We can work this out!"

            One by one every people of Townsville begged and asked and pressed on about why the sudden decision from the Powerpuff Girls. The girls just smiled and said only one word, "Goodbye."

            The swish of the scythe was heard. The girls could feel the blade going through their bodies but they couldn't feel any pain. The blade just penetrated their bodies without leaving a scratch. But they could feel their hearts slowly lessen its pace. It was pumping slower and slower and slower and…they stopped. Their light, lifeless bodies slowly fell onto the grass almost soundlessly as their spirits floated away from their shell.

            As they disappeared to the abyss, their senses wavered for a moment there. They couldn't feel, they couldn't see, they couldn't smell, they couldn't talk and they definitely couldn't hear a thing.    

            They couldn't even hear the agonized wails and cries of their beloved Professor Utonium and the citizens of Townsville. 

A/N: Death is always something really hard to get by. But will they remain dead throughout the story? We'll see. Reviews plz!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I didn't mean to put everything in one go, but I can't help it! Now, let's get on with the show! Black clothes in the house, 'coz there's gonna be a funeral. Boo hoo hoo~!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.  

                                         MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

            Everyone at the church looked very, very blue and down. They were all wearing black, even Ms. Bellum, which was a rare thing to see. Everyone, and I mean every single one, of the citizens of Townsville came to the funeral. They wept terribly as three coffins made out of the finest oak were brought out to the altar. As the lid opened, there revealed the three little girls Townsville have come to love so much.

            Yes, it was the Powerpuff Girls, dressed in their finest dresses donated by a boutique shop. At first Professor Utonium offered to pay for those clothes but the shopkeeper refused to accept any money or even reap any benefit from the Professor's loss. The only thing she wanted was to let the girls look their best even at their death. The girls were really beautiful even though they were deceased. They were, of course, dressed in their favourite colours: Blossom a red dress with pink laces and embroidered light pink flowers on it, Bubbles a blue dress with light blue laces and embroidered dark blue flowers with her faithful doll Octi in her arms and Buttercup a green dress with light green laces and embroidered dark green leaves on it.

            The priest came and gave his service of prayers and also his blessings that the Powerpuff Girls would be in a better place. Well, of course they would be in a better place; they're the superheroes who had done so much good to the world! Why wouldn't they be in a better place? After his prayers and blessings, everyone went up to the coffins to pay their last respects. Professor Utonium started the march. He stood there staring at the girls he had created for the past few years. He couldn't help thinking back that fateful day when his ex-lab assistant Jojo pushed his hand which caused him to spill the Chemical X into the batch of perfect little girls' concoction and the birth of the girls after that explosion.

            The girls looked so peaceful, as if they were only sleeping. He found it hard to believe that the doctors—including himself—diagnosed that the girls' cause of death was fatigue and heart failure. How could this be? The girls have been fighting crimes for their whole life and they always return without a single scratch. Then something logical struck him. Maybe it _was _the overload work that had gotten them. How could he not see that all the tiring work of fighting the bad guys and busting crime was actually wearing them down? When they learnt about the fact that Mojo Jojo was also a part of creating them, it was the last straw. That really pressured them bad. That has to it. Professor Utonium finally couldn't hold his tears any longer. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum had to guide him away from the coffins and sit him down.

            After the citizens of Townsville paid their last respects, the coffins were carried to the cemetery just a few blocks away from the church. The citizens of Townsville followed behind. A few feet away from them, the villains who were beaten often by the girls were actually following behind the citizens of Townsville, well, at a reasonable distance, of course. They _actually _didn't want to stir anything up for today. Just for today. 

            "Gee, things are really gonna be different without the girls," one of the Gangreen Gang said.

            "Well, look at the bright side," Princess said, "at least we can do crime whenever we want without getting caught."

            "Yeah, but…it ain't gonna be the same without the girls," Fuzzy Lumpkins replied. "I mean, if ya gonna make crime, I often reckon that the Powerpuff Girls are gonna show up and beat the bloomin' lights out of ya."

            "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh…" the Amoeba Boys tried to say something, and it took them all the way to the cemetery to say, "The only excitement we'll ever get…from doing crime…is being captured by the Powerpuff Girls."

            The villains were surprised to find out that the Amoeba Boys were actually making sense.

            At the cemetery, everyone gathered around the grave dug for the girls' coffins to be put in. again, the priest gave his blessings and prayers before signaling the caretakers to lower the coffins into the grave. One by one the citizens of Townsville threw in their roses onto the girls' coffins before the gravediggers started burying the coffins. Professor Utonium was almost in the verge of running up to the graves and break down but he was held firmly back by a few strong men. Ms. Bellum, The Mayor and the girls' teacher (I can't seem to remember her name) tried to coax him and calm him down. It was just too much. To lose one Powerpuff Girl was bad, but to lose all three of them were worse. This was just too much for him. 

            After the service, everyone gathered at The Mayor's house to have the funeral tea. The Mayor suggested it to be in his house because of the lack of space in the Professor's home and that he had an important announcement to make to the citizens of Townsville. He announced that he declare this day as The Mourning Day for The Powerpuff Girls and pay tribute to the great things that the girls have done to their city. The villains also attended the tea but at a safe distance away from the Townsville people. Mojo Jojo, who couldn't help feeling weird, whispered to his fellow villains:

            "Where is the big boss Him?"

                                                                        *

            The Powerpuff Girls finally got out of their trances. It has been a long, long while since they could actually feel anything. Their senses have been numb for goodness-knows-how-long, they almost forgot how to talk.

            "Gee, that was a long spell," Blossom finally found her voice. "Wonder how long have we been out cold?"

            "Are we dead already?" Buttercup asked, looking around in the dark space they were hovering in.

            "Are we there in heaven yet?" Bubbles asked, cowering between her sisters.   

            All of a sudden, chains came out from everywhere out of the blue, circling the girls. Huge, heavy clasps on the end of the chains opened up like large snake fangs and snapped themselves firmly on the girls' necks, wrists, ankles and waists. The rest of the chains wrapped around the girls even tighter, making them motionless and unable to break free. The girls were really taken by surprise. They yelled and shrieked like heck. Try as they might, somehow the chains were seriously unbreakable and they were rooted to the spot, defenseless and helpless.

            "Ooh, don't look so tough now that you're bound like that, aren't you?"

            The girls' eyes shot open. That voice was _way_ too familiar than words can say. They'd recognized it even if they haven't heard it for a century. They shouted out the name simultaneously.

            "HIM!!!"

            "That's right, girls," Him slowly appeared into view, carrying a candelabra with him. The red, ever familiar Him grinned from ear to ear in triumph as he watched the Powerpuff Girls struggle in vain at the tight, hard solid chains.

            "What are you doing in the afterworld?! I never heard any news about your death!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to unwind the chains that bound uncomfortably tight on her wrists.

            "Of course you haven't," Him replied in a sarcastically cute tone. "That's because I never was dead! You _girls_, on the other hand, are pretty much afterlife now!"

            "That's…That's impossible! You have to be dead to come here!" Blossom said angrily.

            "That's right! You have to be dead in order to go to heaven!" Bubbles chided. "You don't even deserve heaven!"

            "Who said anything about being in heaven?" Him asked. "What makes you think that you are anywhere near heaven or hell, girls?"

            "What…What do you mean…?" Blossom asked, confused.

            Slowly, Him morphed into Death the girls have encounter before. He elaborately materialized a scythe in his hand and billows of dark smoke gathered around him, forming the dark cloak and robes that were unmistakably familiar to them. Him took out the large black book and made another sarcastically cute tone and said, "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Cause of death is severe fatigue and heart failure. Hah! This kind of death is too easy for the likes of you girls!!"

            "Wha…?" the girls were too shocked for words. They found it hard to believe that Death that had followed them around telling them that their death is near and Death that had swung the scythe across their bodies and taking away their soul was Him all along! And they thought Him had been away! They had no idea that Him was with them, right under their noses all along! As if answering their questions and surprises, Him snickered.

            "That's right, girls. You had no idea that the Messenger of Death was me all along! How puny and innocent can you girls get?! You must be wondering how I ever pulled this one out, don't you? Well, girls, you see, before I became who I am now, my mother made a small pack with the _real_ Messenger of Death and told him that if I were ever to be granted immortality, good looks and strong powers exceeding those other villains, I will have to do my share of the job of announcing people's death and taking away their souls. Therefore, the Messenger of Death granted me the power to shape-shift from my beautiful self and the dead look on and off the job.

            "Oh, it was convenient and lovely to be having this sort of power. Many times I wanted to use this power on you, but to just kill you wasn't my style. Like I said, just death is too easy for the likes of you. So I have spent days and days trying to create this dark, endless dimension just for you. It's really comfy and nice if you get used to it, and there is practically no way out! Your souls are trapped here forever and I will torture you whenever I please!"

            The girls were horrified. They found it hard to believe that they were now in the mercy of Townsville's most dangerous, most lethal and most powerful villain: Him! Him raised the scythe and slashed it onto the girls' bodies. They screamed in agony as their body squirted out blood. Within seconds, the wound healed. Him was unperturbed. He slashed them again and again, and the girls felt the pain again and again, getting worse at each stroke. A new slash was included with a fresh new pain, and it felt really, really horrible. Him let out a menacing laugh as he slashed them continuously, practically enjoying the screams and wails of the girls that echoed throughout the dark oblivion. When they fainted out of the pain, Him used his power to send showers of cold water on them to wake them up, only to slash them again and laugh as he heard fresh new screams ringing like music to his ears.

            Nothing felt worse than this.

A/N: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! The girls are in trouble!!! What'll they do? What'll they do?! *Rants n raves like Courage the Cowardly Dog* Reviews plz!               


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: How will the girls escape on this one? Now this is where our archenemy comes in! Sorry for not updating for so long. I've just recovered from WBS (Writers' Block Syndrome) and finally done sketching the entire story for me to refer to so that I can write. So don't be surprised that this fic will be updated with a number of chapters at once. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.

MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

Mojo Jojo found himself in the middle of a dark space that had no beginning and no end. There was no light, just complete darkness-so dark that he couldn't even see his hands when they were held just right in front of his face. He felt so free to move around, yet so trapped because of some force that just won't let him go.

'Someone has summoned me,' he thought. 'Someone has took me away from my slumber and brought me into this dark god forsaken place? But who? Who would be idiotic enough to disrupt me from my dream to land into this place…?'

Before he could figure out what he was actually doing in this place, he heard a loud scream. Those screams. So familiar. So unmistakably familiar. He let his body float towards the voice. Before he knew, he was standing in front of a huge flood of blood. Red crimson blood that trickled from above and filled the flood that stretched throughout the miles and reached almost to his knees. He had never seen so much blood before. It was icky and thick and it made his mobility so slow that he thought he might be stuck in this flood forever.

When he looked up, he saw that it was the Powerpuff Girls suspended in midair, with long, thin strings sticking out of their bodies. It seemed as if those strings have pierced through their skin and sent their blood flowing down like rain onto the bloody flood. He suddenly heard long and low laughter filled the dark space and he could feel that this laughter originated from a being far more evil and more powerful than he was. Someone he had to admit was the greatest evil of all, but was yet to know who that being may be. Mojo Jojo shivered.

In the midst of the malevolent laughter, the Powerpuff Girls opened their eyes with great difficulty and wheezed, "Help us…Help us, Mojo Jojo…Help us…"

Mojo Jojo was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do. The laughter was getting louder and louder, as if someone has slowly turned the volume higher, and so did the girls' pleas. The louder and more malevolent and more menacing the laughter was, the more desperate and helpless the pleas were.

"Help us…Help us…HELP US…"

* * *

Mojo Jojo screamed himself awake. He gasped for breath and looked around. Nothing wrong about him. No blood, no red droplets, no laughs, no cry for help and no Powerpuff Girls. Only him in his own perfectly clean room. The moon was still high in the midnight sky. He looked into his clock; it was 10 minutes to 2 a.m. He sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one. I wonder why I suddenly dreamed about those little brats. I have nothing to do with their death and my conscience is perfectly clear. Why did I dream them?"

Mojo Jojo scratched his head and blinked away the cold sweat that trickled down to his eyes. As he got up to get himself a glass of water, he tried to think back what he had just dreamt. The Powerpuff Girls were hanging in the midair like puppets, only that the strings were not tied onto them but stuck through them. The laughter he heard in his dream sounded so real and so familiar, like it was just right by his side. Where had he heard that laughter before? It had to be somewhere...

The weird thing was that the girls were specifically asking for his help. Not for anyone's help, they asked for _his_ help. Why would they want to ask for his help? Why, of all people, were they asking for his help? They hated each other. They despised each other. They have been fighting ever since the girls discovered about his first diabolical plan to conquer the world. After finding out about him being part of creating them into being, things between them got even more sour. Why would they want to ask for his help? Besides, they're dead, right? For how long? Like...about 3 years or more? Their spirits are most likely in the afterworld already, right? If they've already in the afterlife, why would they need his help?

Then something occured to him that he never thought might come. What if their spirit did not make it to the afterlife? What if they're stuck in the midway? What if their spirits were trapped by whoever was laughing in the background and were tortured and mutilated? What if...

"How can this be possible?" Mojo Jojo started his rambling as he moved back into his bedroom. "How can it be that the Powerpuff Girls be in trouble? How can it be that the Powerpuff Girls be in despair and in need of my help? There is no such thing as the afterlife. Science have proven that there is no such thing as a spirit world. There is no such thing as the afterlife or ghosts or..."

As he lay on his bed, he was left with a final thought, 'I must see Prof. Utonium.'

* * *

Mojo Jojo found himself standing in front of the familiar house of Prof. Utonium that he used to share with the cute, bubbly Powerpuff Girls. It has been a while since he came here. He remembered the last time he came here was when he was asked to baby-si the girls. He was tortured, beaten with pillows and defied with words by the girls and the last straw was when they debated about his favourite conqueror Napoleon. He didn't think he would be the one calling the cops to come and arrest him. That was really stupid.

Then he remembered first meeting the girls. Those innocent little girls who didn't know that their true powers could make a huge difference to the wellbeing of the world. Innocent little girls who can be moulded either to good or bad. He had some fun time hanging out with them when they helped him build his lair. He had to admit that he actually had fun teaching them all he can and taking them to the zoo, though it's for his own purposes of dominating the world. He actually enjoyed being with them teaching them how to build his lair, how to mix and match chemicals to create glass and also babying them around as they visited the zoo and watched the animals, mostly the monkeys and apes.

Secretly, Mojo Jojo smiled inwardly to himself over the flashback. But soon, his face steeled and he went up to the door. He rang the bell a couple of times but no one seemed to be answering the door. He reached over and tried the doorknob, and realized that it wasn't locked. He walked quietly inside and saw that Prof. Utonium was sitting in the kitchen, looking downcast and filled with grief. Obviously, he didn't seem like he had gotten over the death of his prized little girls Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Mojo Jojo approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Prof.? Prof., it's me, Mojo Jojo."

"Jojo! There you are!" Prof. Utonium spun round and seemed rather upbeat to see Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo was taken aback. Prof. Utonium looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept for days. His face had shrunken, revealing his cheekbones and there were serious dark rings around his eyes. He looked almost like a starved panda! He almost looked like he needed a serious shave and a decent bath. Had the death of the Powerpuff Girls got him that bad? Well, since he's the one who created and raised them like his own daughters, that would be a rather dumb question. And why did Prof. Utonium suddenly call him by his original name? His name was Mojo Jojo, not the usual pathetic lab assistant Jojo. Has he lost his mind? Has his mind trapped itself back to past where he was still his shrieking, swinging, monkey-crazy lab assistant? Before he could figure out what was going on, Prof. Utonium stood up abruptly and excitedly led Mojo Jojo towards his lab.

"Come here, Jojo! Quickly! I've been looking all over for you! I've just finished my latest creation! Come and take a look!"

Mojo Jojo blinked and shielded his eyes when Prof. Utonium turned on the lights of his dark lab. He lowered his hand and looked around to see the lab. It had been quite a while since he actually came into the lab. Though he recalled sneaking in a few times to rob the professor of his chemicals for his diabolical plans, he never actually took time to really look around. Everything was almost the way he had left it, save a few new chemicals, shelves for new jars and phials and more tables to contribute to his experiments. Nothing much had changed since that fateful day the explosion occured and exposed him to the entity of Chemical X, enlarging his brain. He found it rather surprising that although he knew the brain to be very delicate and prone to danger if ever exposed, he hadn't suffered any bad health implications or go all dumb and ga-ga after being in the streets so long with only a paper bag to cover it up back then. Must another one of Chemical X's miracles.

"Don't just stand there, Jojo," Prof. Utonium broke him out of his nostalgic flashbacks, pulling him towards the end of the lab. "Come here! Let me show my latest creation!"

Prof. Utonium clicked a few buttons that were on the wall of the end of the lab and soon a secret door slid upwards. There was another flight stairs going long and deep beneath. It was dimly lit with blue light. Mojo Jojo was surprised--since when did the professor had another lab below this lab?

As he followed him down the long flight of stairs which seemed like it would never end, the blue light soon lost its colour until it became white and bright, allowing Mojo Jojo and Prof. Utonium more sight. More advanced machinery and chemicals were in there. In fact, there were machines than chemicals like the lab upstairs that occupied this lab. 'How did he get all these stuff?' Mojo Jojo thought in wonder. 'I had to recycle somethings just to create high-tech machines in my lair. Where did he get the money to do make all these? Since when did he make these things at such a short period of time?'

As if reading his mind, Prof. Utonium explained, "While you were away as usual, Jojo, I've been rather busy myself. I realized that to create this perfect masterpiece of mine, I needed more money than I have in my bank. I contacted Princess and made a deal that if I offer to work in one of her father's plants creating interesting pets like Beebo for her, she'll loan me the money I need to build this lab. As usual, she never heeded my warning every time I create a new pet for her, and then she'll start yelling and demand me to get rid of it and create a new one. She's cranky, I know, but I really need to fulfill this dream of mine.

"When I've saved enough, I drove all the way to Cityville and looked for the famed Boy Genius Dexter. You should have heard of him, Jojo. He had his share of saving the world from his side of town. Anyway, he took me to his secret lab and showed me what he had to offer. He was a little reluctant to part with his creations and his robot helpers but as usual, money talks. He gave me what I needed and his robot helpers quickly helped me build this underground lab, so that I can work quietly without any interruptions. I have to say I haven't been eating very normally ever since I got into this project but I get by."

'Well, you did get by, but it ain't too pretty,' Mojo Jojo thought to himself.

"My latest creation is almost complete," Prof. Utonium said as he reached out for a remote that was on the table. "And now that you're here, you can help me out by touching up the process. Just don't go ga-ga and break my things again."

Mojo Jojo rolled his eyes. How could he let himself to still believe that he was the little monkey Jojo who wore diapers and screeched and yelled like the primitive monkey he was? He really had lost his mind.

"Behold! My latest creation!"

What he saw next was beyond what he had expected to see.

A/N: What? What did Mojo Jojo see? Could it be...? I'm not telling! You gotta read on to find out! Ha ha ha! I know, I'm evil, but I'm also the writer! ;P Surprised to see a little cameo on Dexter in this fic, eh? Well, I couldn't think of any other geniuses in PPG, and since Dexter is also part of Cartoon Network, I thought why not? Alright, enough rambling! Gotta continue the next chappie! Reviews plz!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Now let's find out what did Mojo Jojo see, and I bet you'll be surprised too! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.

MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

Mojo Jojo froze as he stared at the professor's so-called 'latest creation'. There were three girls with their hands and legs locked into a metallic bubble-shaped cast with wires and cables stuck through every part of their bodies. They looked like children no older than 5 years old. Their eyes looked glassy and cold, unemotional and oblivious to the fact that they've been trapped in a weird lab with weird objects stuck all over them. There were no signs of life in their eyes or their bodies. They just remained there, their eyes staring blankly into space and know nothing of what's going on around them. The rest of the wires were connected to more cables with monitors that beeped mechanically like those heartbeat detection machines. They all intertwine with each other, forming a large fat wire that was connected to a huge computer, almost like the one Dexter has in his laboratory, and it showed images of their exoskeleton, their profiles, their statistics and their current conditions.

But it wasn't that they were androids that bothered him. He could tell right away what they were as soon as his eyes caught sight of the wires and cables.

It was that the girls were the exact replica of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Prof., what is...?" Mojo Jojo felt that he knew the answer to the question but he had to know all the same.

"This is my latest creation I've been talking about," Prof. Utonium said excitedly. "I'm recreating your sisters. Remember that fateful day I tried creating the perfect little girls and you kinda 'helped' me into bringing them to life? Well, after they left, I tried to bring them back, but somehow it didn't work anymore. No matter what I try, no matter how accurate I got the ingredients, no matter how strong I made the Chemical X's components to be, it still didn't work. Everything failed. I almost lost hope and my sanity thinking that your sisters will never return.

"Then I had an idea. If I can't recreate them, how about bringing them back to life? You know, I thought if Victor Frankenstein can bring life to a man-made being, why can't I? So, as sickening as it sounds, I went to the graveyard and dug your sisters' graves. No one found out though. I just took their bodies out and put the coffins back into its place. No one suspected a thing. Then from here, I started doing loads of modifcation on them. I added special chemicals so that their bodies won't rot while I work on them. They're still halfway done, but as soon as I look for the suitable internal organs, they'll be the best creation I've ever done! Now that you're here, my project will be complete!"

Mojo Jojo cringed in disgust at what Prof. Utonium was doing. He seriously _has_ lost it. How could he think that be doing this, he'll bring the girls back to life? It's possible to create an android and make it move and all, but in the image of the Powerpuff Girls? It didn't seem right. He may be evil and all that, but ressurrecting the dead was not his kind of idea. He continues to stare quietly at the girls as Prof. Utonium continued to ramble like him.

"These little girls will be perfect! Finally, I've created the _real_ perfect little girls. They'll be sweet and nice and cute and bubbly and have all the superpowers I've programmed into them. And best of all, they won't die! They'll never leave Townsville and they'll never leave me ever again! Everything will be back the way it was, you'll see, Jojo. They'll fight crime and they'll attend school just like they used to. They'll never grow old, or go sick and die. Townsville will need time to adjust to this but I'm sure everything will turn out alright. They'll be with me forever and that's what counts. Best of all, you can get to play with your sisters for as long as you live! Don't you like it? Oh, silly me, why should I be calling them your sisters? You're part of creating them, so you should be called a dad, but now they're newly improved and all and will be reborn by me, so it's back to the sister routine..."

Mojo Jojo didn't say a word. He stares at the girls and knew that this was wrong. Sure, his intentions are noble and it's quite reasonable why he wanted them around. He might even get the chance to do a little manipulation and programming of his own since they're just androids. But it didn't feel right. It just didn't feel right. He didn't know why.

_"Help us…Help us, Mojo Jojo…Help us…"_

The dream began to reappear in his head. The Powerpuff Girls' pleads rang in his ears like loud churchbells. He stared at the glassy eyes of the Powerpuff Girls. So life-less, so consenting, so blank and distant, so...unreal. He knew what to do. Without warning, he took out his plasma gun and aimed it at the girls. One by one, he shot them, breaking them into pieces. Starting from the limbs, he worked his way to the top, decapitating the girls' head. He shot at the cables and the wires and at the huge monitor that had an ERROR blinking sign on. Prof. Utonium gaped in horror at what Mojo Jojo was doing. He yelled and begged him to stop in vain. Mojo Jojo spun round and made for the rest of the equipment in the underground lab. Everything was destroyed within seconds by Mojo Jojo's plasma gun. Prof. Utonium wanted to rush over to the broken girls but Mojo Jojo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. Prof. Utonium trashed and yelled in protest, demanding to be let go but Mojo Jojo ignored him. He dragged him up the long flight of stairs and all the way up to the original lab upstairs. As soon as he and the professor got out, he closed the sliding door and shot at the access button on the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Prof. Utonium jumped and grabbed Mojo Jojo by the collar. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch or resisted in any way and didn't move an inch. "Why did you go and destroy everything I've worked so hard for? Do you know how much time I've spent in trying to bring them back alive? Do you know how much time, money and effort I've spent in making all those gadgets and getting the girls' body to be ressurrected? How could you kill them again! How could you kill your own sisters!"

Mojo Jojo would've said anything. Mojo Jojo could've said that it's better that they're dead so that he could take over the world in peace. He could've said that he didn't need another group of troublemakers trying to foil his plans every time he tries to conquer the world. He could've said he hated them and wanted them dead and be rid of them forever. He could've said that it didn't feel right to ressurrect someone who wanted, above all things, to rest in peace. He could've said that bringing the dead to life is an insult to the nature and to science. Yet of all reasons he could've said, he only said one thing:

"Because they're not real. Dead and unreal."

Those words struck Prof. Utonium real hard. Almost immediately, he was brought back to reality. The Jojo he thought he was talking to was no more, but the Mojo Jojo who had been his little girls' long-time archenemy. The haze and illusion of hope in his mind have cleared with Mojo Jojo's surprising words of truth. How could he kid himself to think that he could bring the exact same girls back to life? He knew that there would be complications and it wouldn't exactly be the same girls he came to love ever since the day they're created. He had touched them before while he was recreating them. Their bodies were so cold and lifeless, and he realized that this was the feeling he'll get once they're back to life. The feeling of cold, hard steel for the rest of his life. He soon fell onto his knees and whispered between tears, "What should I do, Jojo? What should I do?"

"I came here to ask for your help," Mojo Jojo said, finally stating his business. "I want you to build a spirit world portal."

"A...spirit world portal...?"

"I'll explain later," Mojo Jojo turned to the access button on the wall and sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have blasted that contraption so harshly, coz we need all the materials we can get."

* * *

For the next few months, Mojo Jojo and Prof. Utonium got busy. He blasted the door to the underground lab open and went down to find any materials they could find that are still usable. They repaired the damaged robot helpers and started working on the blueprints of creating a portal. According to their calculations, they assumed that the spirit world is scientifically another dimension--another parallel universe just like any other parallel universe scientists have been believing to exist but yet to be proven. They started hand-picking usable and repairable materials and began building. Neither of them stopped for meals or anything unless the sound of their stomach forcefully reminded them to get some grub. They took to sleeping in the lab itself and again, Mojo Jojo was haunted with the same dream about the girls being pinned with strings driven throught their bodies and blood flooding the floor, with the laughter of their kidnapper ringing endlessly in his ears. He often scared himself awake and would then continue to work without the professor. Deep down inside, he felt a sort of responsibility for both the professor and the girls. He felt that the professor deserves all the rest he need after being trapped in his own fantasy and false hopes for so long. He needed this release. He didn't know where did this feeling come from, but he knew one thing--the girls needed his help and he was obliged to do so.

His mind may say that it's just so that the dreams would stop haunting him and would leave him in peace, but his heart secretly knew that it was for another reason. Another reason that he refused to admit or acknowledge.

After many months (nearing a year, actually) of tedious work, the portal was finally finished. It stood about 15 feet in height and 30 feet wide, shaped like a semi-circle, with a short flight of staircase to match. It was connected with a long cable to a stand filled with numerous controls. Prof. Utonium and Mojo Jojo were surprised at their piece of work. This was the first time they actually worked together in peace to finish a job together.

"I can't believe we actually finished it," Prof. Utonium said in marvel.

"I cannot believe that we actually worked together to do this," Mojo Jojo said in disbelief.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I believe I am."

Mojo Jojo stared long and hard at the spirit world portal. Finally, this day has come. The day that would end his nightmares and resolve once and for all if what had been happening to the girls is true. Tentatively, he went up the stairs and stood before the semi-circle. He turned around and nodded, signalling the professor to activate the machine. Prof. Utonium nodded in reply and started clicking away. There was a great gust of wind out of nowhere and a kaleidoscope of colours began to appear inside the semi-circle. It twisted and turned into an eerie shade of dark colours that loomed menacingly and threatened to swallow Mojo Jojo in one gulp. Mojo Jojo took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"You have an estimate of about an hour," Prof. Utonium reminded. "This is a one-shot thing. If you go for more than one hour, the portal will close and I won't be able to do anything."

Mojo Jojo didn't reply. He had already made up his mind and he was going to do it. He had to finish this and end those sleepless nights once and for all. Before he made his way into the portal, he spun round and faced Prof. Utonium.

"If I don't make it out, promise me something."

"What is it, Jojo?" Prof. Utonium asked. He hadn't gotten over the habit of calling him his real name now that he started it.

"Don't mourn for me. Don't even create anything that would remind Townsville of me." So saying, he turn his back towards him and advanced closer into the portal.

"Why?"

Prof. Utonium thought he heard Mojo Jojo muttered "Because I don't deserve it" as he slowly disappeared into the portal, leaving him standing there in total awed silence.

A/N: OK, it seemed like Mojo Jojo had somehow developed a small sense of conscience. Could it be...? I'm not telling! It's up to you to guess while I go off to continue my next chappie! Reviews plz!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Mojo Jojo has stepped into the forbidden boundaries of worlds and now he'll be in for a huge adventure and surprise! What would it be? Just read and you'll know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.

MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

Mojo Jojo floated as he moved along the weird sensation of the spirit world. It felt almost the same as his dream had, but it was slightly colder and lifeless. There was not much gravity to hold him on the ground, yet the anti-gravity of this world wasn't strong enough to lift him entirely off his feet and send him floating endlessly around the place. It was a steady movement, moving aligned with the current.

He looked around to see where the girls are. Since he's here, he might as well start searching. It was really dark, just like in his dreams. He tried calling out their names but there was no response. He turned on his portable torchlight he had fixed on his shoulder sleeve and shone it around to get a better view. It was no use. The atmosphere was so thick of the undead that it swallowed whatever light there is to offer. He called again, but still there was no response.

"I do not understand," Mojo Jojo began to ramble to himself as usual. "I've built the portal that will take me to the girls. I've made the right calculations and built this portal according to the right materials and numbers. I've constructed the portal that would take me to the place where I've dreamt. How can the girls not be here? Have I entered the wrong dimension? Have I entered the wrong world? Have I been sucked into another parallel world that would leave me stranded with no safety, no solace, no security, no..."

He would carry on rambling like a mad man if he hadn't seen a dim glow a few feet before him. He drifted his way towards the glow as fast as the current of the world allowed him. It was still too dark to make out what the glow was, but as soon as he got there, he soon saw what he was looking for ever since he entered this world. There, before him, was the Powerpuff Girls, looking battered and bruised in their chains. They were paler than ghosts and seemed resigned to their fate. Their bodies were in a stupor, bound by dozens upon dozens of chains that held them in place. Mojo Jojo drifted towards them and patted their cheeks.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. It is me, Mojo Jojo. Wake up. I'm here to save you."

There was no response from the girls. They seemed as if they were just too weak to even open their eyes just a little bit. Mojo Jojo had to take matters in his own hands. He fished a pen-sized laser from his pocket and started cutting through the chains one by one. It was tedious work and a lot of chains to go through, not to mention that they were tougher than any steel he had cut through. He had to wipe off the sweat from his brow once in a while, but finally, after long hours of cutting and slicing and dicing, he had finally cut through the chains. The girls floated down one by one towards the ground and Mojo Jojo grabbed them in his arms just in time. Again, he tried to shake them awake, but to no avail. They were tortured and beaten to the point of extreme. Their spirit were horrendously broken, literally.

"Let's get out of here," Mojo Jojo sighed finally after trying in vain to wake them. Before he could carry them off, he was stopped in his tracks by a chilling voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

Mojo Jojo spun round and was shocked to see that it was no other than the boss of all evil villians: Him! He was standing menacingly tall and evil with the weird scythe in his hand. Quickly, he hid the girls behind him, unconsciously trying to shield them from Him.

"What's the matter, Mojo Jojo? Surprised to see lil' ol' beautiful me?" Him asked sarcastically before letting out a long, ear-piercing laugh.

Mojo Jojo was shocked. He recognized that laugh. That laugh that had been haunting his dreams and sending him in pools of sweat every time he wakes up. The long and menacing laugh that rang in his ears and are the ones that had been trapping and torturing the girls throughout the years of their death. He looked from Him to the girls and began to comprehend everything that was going on.

"_You're_ behind all this?" Mojo Jojo exclaimed.

"Oh, so you really are not as dumb as you seem to be," Him grinned maliciously. "Yes, that's right! I'm behind all this! This is my ultimate evil plan, the one that actually and finally succeeded in destroy the Powerpuff Girls! I've waited for this moment for a long, long time, and nothing in the world can stop me now! Now I can conquer the world as I like it!"

"Conquer the world? I don't see you doing anything!"

"Oh, have you enjoyed the dream that I've been giving you? Puts a nice touch into your lil' ol' conscience now, doesn't it?"

Mojo Jojo widened his eyes in disbelief. It was Him all along who gave him all those nightmares and created those sleepless nights? How...?

"That's right, I lured you here. I created the nightmare so that you would be prompted to investigate. I know you'll be curious about the dream and decide to find out what exactly is going on. I know you well, Mojo Jojo. I know exactly everything about your characteristics. Each and every one of you is just so predictable. I knew that you would go looking for that wretched professor because he was the only one who was the closest to the girls. And while you and that professor created the portal and became totally isolated from the outside world, I've been really, really busy. I started plagiarizing the city, taking down every evil villian there is in this world. Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkins, you name it, I've got em!"

"What...? You mean...You mean you've killed them all...?"

"Perfectly correct, monkey boy! I've killed them all, and have taken the evil energy they have in them. I know I can't take you down too easily, because you've been the longest living villain in all of Townsville, so I'm getting you the psychological way. I knew about you having a hand in creating the girls and this is exactly what I have in mind: I decided to play around with your emotions and make you suffer through the dreams. I want to watch you work effortlessly on the portal machine just to get to see with your own eyes how I'm going to destroy the girls. I want you to see your own creation die in front of your eyes and suffer the pain of losing them.

"Don't try to deny, Mojo Jojo. You do have a fatherly liking for those little girls. Deep down inside, I can see that you care for these girls! You love them just as much as Prof. Utonium loves them! You love them just as any father would love their children! There's no doubt about it! Ever since you've found out about the girls are part of your doing, your heart had begun to develop the sense of responsibility over them. Oh, I've seen everything, Mojo Jojo, and even if you don't know the truth, I've seen through your heart your deepest and darkest secret--you want to end your career as a super villain and for once be a real normal person to be able to care for these wretched _Powerpuff__ Girls_!"

Mojo Jojo carried the girls close to his chest. Impossible! He's Mojo Jojo, the greatest super villain ever lived! How could he care for an archenemy he was bent to destroy? This was way out of the equation! He couldn't go that far to save the girls just to destroy them again! He would've just ignored the dream and let them rot in their dark prison! He wouldn't give a damn about those girls! Let them die and decay for all that is worth! He wanted them destroyed anyway! Wasn't that what he had been working on ever since the Powerpuff Girls decided not to join him in his quest to dominate the world? To get rid of the girls once and for all? How could Him think of something absurd as this?

But then, he began to have second thoughts. Was that it? Was the feeling of responsibility and fatherhood, after finding out about him being part of the reason they were created, the reason why he cared so much about those nightmares he had? Was that the feeling that prompted him to go and look for Prof. Utonium? Was that the feeling that made him feel sick and not right about what Prof. Utonium was trying to do with the girls' bodies? Was that why he was willing to cooperate with the professor to build the portal so that he could enter the spirit world? Was it because he cared? Was it because he really wanted to save the girls from their dark prison?

"Now that every useless villain in Townsville is gone, I can rule the world and watch everyone suffer as they follow every whim and fancy I can come up with!" Him gloated at his success before looking sideways at Mojo Jojo while brandishing his scythe. "But first, disturbances like you must be demolished!"

"You'll have to catch me first," Mojo Jojo said as he brought the girls tighter in his embrace and fled. He had a built-in jet propeller in his boots just in case, and as soon as he activated the boots, it was like a cat and mouse game. He dodged every swish of the scythe as he tried to find the entrance of the portal. He had to make it out quick. His hour was running out. A few minutes of trying to escape Him, Mojo Jojo grinned at the thought that he had lost him. But his victory was short-lived. He heard Him's voice echoing throughout the dimension, with nowhere of Him in sight.

"You can run, Mojo Jojo, but you can't hide. This is my domain. I created it! There is no escape!"

So saying, he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Seeing the blood, Mojo Jojo realized that he was attacked by Him's scythe. Him laughed menacingly as he disappeared into the fog that appeared out of nowhere. As he struggled to get up, another slash cut through his right cheek, then under his chin. Suddenly the pain came in twofold, threefold, even tenfold as Him's slashes became even faster and more frequent, spreading throughout his whole body. Blood began to pour endlessly, just like in his dream, only that it was him bleeding instead of the girls. The last blow caused him to drop the girls out of his embrace. The girls began to stir as they hit the ground. Him came out of his hiding and loomed over Mojo Jojo and the girls. His scythe suddenly increased twice its size. He raised it high above his head and laughed out loud.

"Say goodbye to your sweet little girls, Mojo Jojo!"

Mojo Jojo was shocked. He was going to witness Him slash the girls in pieces, just like he said he would. Despite his bloody body, Mojo Jojo suddenly jumped forth with a burst of unknown Herculean strength and grabbed the girls close to his chest. He let out a strangled yell as the huge scythe cut through his body and pierced his back, breaking his spine...

* * *

Blossom could hear a weird yell. It seemed as if someone was in pain. The superhero instinct in her forced her to open her eyes. The metallic smell of blood stung her nose as she realized that she was covered with it. She looked around in her hazed vision and saw her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup also covered in blood. They didn't seem to be hurt though, and neither was she. She remembered the last time she was hurt was when Him brought down the scythe and cut her abdomen, and that was before she passed out for goodness knows how many times. But then that wound had healed itself, as always. There's no way they could be bleeding now and not feeling anything. Bubbles and Buttercup were beginning to stir as well. Their bunched up faces showed that they, too, smelt the blood.

"Buttercup...?" Bubbles muttered weakly.

"Bubbles...?" Buttercup groaned, struggling to open her eyes.

"Girls, are you alright?" Blossom asked. 'Alright' was an understatement judging by what happened to them.

"I don't understand..." Bubbles blinked. "I feel so strange...So light...I feel like I could float on the sunbeam or something..."

"Yeah, that tight feeling of chains didn't seem so tight anymore..." Buttercup admitted. "What hap..."

Buttercup's question stopped halfway after hearing Blossom's gasp. They turned to where she was looking at and saw that it was Mojo Jojo holding them in his arms, bloody and battered as his back received more and more stabs from the hysterically laughing of Him. He was struggling hard not to fall forward and crush the girls with his weight every time the heavy heave of the scythe cut through him. Bubbles was first to react, tears welling up in her eyes immediately.

"Stop it, Him! Stop it! Stop hurting Mojo Jojo!"

Him seemed surprised. He thought he had broken their spirit, but it seemed like they looked energetic as before. He aimed his scythe at Bubbles, but somehow Mojo Jojo manoeuvred his body so that it blocked her, and he received the blow in return. The girls stared in horror as Mojo Jojo, their archenemy, continued to protect them and receive the hard blows from Him's scythe, risking death.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Bubbles continued to scream and plead, and somehow activated her supersonic voice. It went in full blast and threw Him about a few feet away from them. Him tried to move forward, but Blossom held up her head and blew her ice breath at Him, holding his feet in place. Him, after much struggling, freed himself from his icy encasing and glared at Mojo Jojo with a vengeance.

"I'll be back for you later! I still have a world to conquer!"

So saying, he disappeared into the abyss. Mojo Jojo panted and groaned as the pain began to kick in again. His knees were failing him and he didn't seem like he could hold on much longer. His grip loosened and the girls hollered one by one asking how was Mojo Jojo. They gazed in horror as more blood began to spill out of Mojo Jojo's body. He doubled over and began to vomit red crimson. Bubbles rushed towards him and yelled, "Hang in there, Mojo Jojo! Hang in there!"

"I think...that'll be something...I won't be...capable of..."

"Why...?" Blossom asked in remorse. "After all we've done to you...After all the fights and rivalry and all that...Why are you helping us?"

"I guess...you girls...kinda got into me..." Mojo Jojo forced a grin before letting out another vomit of crimson red on the girls. The girls stared at all the blood in horror. How could he withstand all this? How could he be able to hang on to the pain inflicted on him without even considering that he's not in spirit form? Why would he do this for them?

"Please, Mojo Jojo! Don't die on us! You can't die! Not after what you've done for us!" Bubbles cried pool of tears as she tried to support Mojo Jojo. She could tell that he didn't have much time in his hands but she couldn't face the fact. She just couldn't.

"How stupid can you get?" Buttercup blasted at him, holding back tears. She didn't know whether it was because she was worried about him or was just plain angry. She had to let it out. "You came here risking your life without even thinking that you're still human, and you held back all those blows for us! Don't you even know for just one second that you're gonna get killed? Why are you doing this? We're your enemies, for crying out loud! You shouldn't be helping us! Why? Why are you so stupid? WHY!"

"Because...you're my girls too...I...I created you too...remember...?"

"But..." Blossom's words were cut short when Mojo Jojo suddenly brought them to his embrace again, holding them tightly.

"You're my...perfect little girls too..."

Without warning, he clicked something under his glove and a huge ball of light engulfed him. The girls could feel the power surrounding them. They recognized that feeling. It felt almost the same as Prof. Utonium was crying over their lifeless bodies after rescuing them from his money-minded colleague (I forgot his name, sorry ;), showering them with his love, which brought them back to life and returned their superpowers again. But the feeling was much more powerful. It was a mixture of Mojo Jojo's new-found love for the girls and the Chemical X entity within him. The girls felt their superpowers coming back to them again and increasing in tenfold. Mojo Jojo had somehow created some sort of gadget to extract the Chemical X within his body and transferred it to the girls.

After what seemed like eternity, the glow slowed down and dimmed. The girls opened their eyes and stared at each other. They were all clean and free of blood, and they could feel their familiar powers inside them again. Their happiness over their return of status were short-lived when they saw that what was left of Mojo Jojo was a small black ape in its diapers without his protruding brain, sprawled on the ground lying in his own pool of blood as steam erupted from its body.

The extraction of the Chemical X had changed Mojo Jojo back to who he was before--a small, lifeless body of Prof. Utonium's lab assistant Jojo.

Bubbles sobbed and whimpered as she picked Jojo up and held him close to his chest. Buttercup cried as well, unable to hold them back anymore. Blossom stood before her sisters and stared long and hard at Jojo's dead body in Bubbles's arms. This wasn't fair. After all he had done for them, this wasn't fair. He shouldn't end up like this. No matter how evil he was in the past, he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve such pitiful and pathetic a death like this. He had risked his life coming here and he risked his life trying to save them and protect them from Him's attacks. How could fate let it end this way? If the original Messenger of Death was here, he wouldn't want this to happen. He wouldn't want to collect a soul that died in such a way that no justice can be done. Him had been misusing his power as a Messenger of Death and he has got to be stopped.

As a lonely tear trickled down Blossom's crimson eyes, she said in a voice low and filled with hatred, "Let's get Him."

A/N: Oh boy! We're in for a wild adventure this time! Carry on reading while I finish the rest of the chappies! Reviews plz!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Mojo Jojo has stepped into the forbidden boundaries of worlds and now he'll be in for a huge adventure and surprise! What would it be? Just read and you'll know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.

MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

Chaos filled the entire Townsville. Everyone was screaming and running for their lives as fire spread wildly throughout the city. Bodies of the unlucky ones were scattered all over the place, badly mutilated and maimed into horrific proportions. Their body parts were everywhere—heads at the corner, torsos in drains, arms dangling on lamp posts and such. More bodies of police, firemen and medical people and the upturned bloody police cars and fire trucks filled the streets. The massacre was even worse than any other attack from any other huge beats or super villain had ever inflicted. Even the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were helpless to send anymore back-up. They were rushing over towards their getaway car to escape from Townsville, but somehow there were mysterious barriers all over the place. Weird-looking trees made of steel and concrete shot out of the ground, barring any means of escape. No one could go in or out of Townsville. They were all trapped in the middle of a war zone with no one else to turn to.

Towering over them and standing at the highest skyscraper was Him, holding his scythe in relish and laughing menacingly over the people that were in panic below. Using his scythe and his own powers, he shot more and more fireballs everywhere, lighting them into inferno in an instant. He wasn't the Him everyone knew to be speaking in a half-woman's voice and acting with style. He has now turned into a super villain that was no different than someone who was power-hungry enough to sell his soul to the Devil just to get what he wants.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Feel the power of my fury! Feel the wrath of my tyranny! Bow down to me, your true ruler!"

"NOT SO FAST, HIM!"

Him spun round to see the Powerpuff Girls standing before him, with faces a mark of hatred and vengeance. There were some of Townsville people who thought they saw them there hovering in front of Him but they were too high to be seen clearly. Him smirked at their presence.

"Well, hello, girls. Fancy seeing you here."

"You're going down, Him! You're seriously going down!" Buttercup growled as she punched her fists.

"You killed Mojo Jojo," Bubbles chided in. "And you will not go unpunished!"

"And you're now trying to overrun Townsville into one of your own sick-minded fantasy land!" Blossom continued. "And we're gonna make sure you get what you deserve!"

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, girls," Him replied as he raised his scythe. "I don't know how you can make yourselves physical after just being out of the spirit world, but Townsville is mine, and soon will the rest of the world, and I'm not going to let some kindergarten schoolchildren foil my plans! Spirit droids, attack!"

Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of spirit-like creatures flowed out in command out of nowhere and began charging towards the girls. Somehow, Him had made use of his Messenger of Death status and used the souls he had claimed to do his bidding. The Powerpuff Girls were in for a big fight. Butt-kicking and face-punching ensured. But unfortunately, their opponents were spirits of the dead, and the dead can't just die again. No matter how much they fought, the spirits immediately got back on their feet and continued the fight. The girls were gettin weary of this endless fight.

"We've gotta think of something to stop these spirit droids!" Bubbles squeaked as she was being kicked at the butt.

"But how?" Buttercup said as she aimed a sock at one of the droids' gut. "They're already dead! We can't just kill them or anything! That would do no good!"

"Maybe it's something to do with that scythe Him's holding," Blossom said while she head-butt a spirit's groin. She saw Him aiming his scythe and continued to burn the entire city. Suddenly she had an idea. She turned to her sisters and said, "Girls, aim our ray eyes at the scythe! We have to destroy the source of Him's undead powers!"

"How can you be sure that's the source?" Buttercup argued.

"It's the only chance we've got. What else we have to lose?"

"Townsville?" Bubbles suggested meekly.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to risk that. Come on, girls! We've got only one shot at this! Let's do this for Mojo Jojo."

The rest of the girls finally nodded and stared at the scythe. Focussing their powers, they began to shoot out rays from their eyes towards the scythe. Blossom's red rays, Bubbles's blue rays and Buttercup's green rays combined together and soon hit the scythe off Him's crab-like hand. Him was caught off guard and was unable to get down retrieving the scythe in time. Another shot from their rays sent the scythe into smithereens. As soon as the scythe was gone, so were the spirit droids. They all disappeared like a puff of smoke. The girls cheered and gave each other a High-5. Him glared venomously at the girls over the loss of his scythe.

"You! How dare you! You've foiled my plans long enough! Now taste my fury!"

"With pleasure!" Blossom replied. "Girls, attack!"

Again, another hectic fight began between the Powerpuff Girls and Him. They kicked and punched and head-butt and shot rays and used every superpower they had on Him. Him was taken down a couple of times or so, but he got back up on his feet almost as fast. Somehow, in a burst of energy, Him used his aura and sent the girls flying off and hitting against the Mayor's building. Needless to say, loads of bricks and debris and walls and other things in the building were crushed as the girls were sent skidding on the ground and only stopped in the middle of the Mayor's already ruined office. As they tried to get up, they saw Him coming closer towards them, a deathly aura hanging around him and his eyes burning like fire with rage, hate, vengeance and any other evil thoughts he had towards the girls.

"I have had enough of you bratty little girls! Ever since I came to this town, you did nothing but foil every plan I have against you! You've ruined every dream and every future I have in store for this city and you've ruined my plans for dominating the world! I'm the strongest and most lethal of all super villains! I am the boss and leader of all super villains that existed in Townsville and I rule over them all! I should be ruling over all you pathetic humans and the entire Earth! But no! You had to butt in and ruin everything! You made everyone love you so much and cloud their minds with precious little sweetness and cuteness and all that crud! I won't take it anymore! I don't need the scythe anymore! I am the strongest! The most powerful of all! I don't deserve this insubordination!"

He closed in towards the girls and with his feet, he stepped on their guts and grinned, both his crab-like hands glowed an eerie red that looked like it can slice the Statue of Liberty in half. He thought he heard a sound like electricity short curcuit from the girls, but he ignored it as he hissed, "Since you enjoy being tortured so much, I might as well send you to hell where your precious little Mojo Jojo belongs! Say goodbye, Powerpuff Girls! Your heroine days are _over_!"

Just when Him was about to stab the glowing crab hands into the girls' skull, something shocking happened. A sudden huge glow began to appear in the middle of the girls' chest. One by one, the glow brightened and illuminated the whole building. It shone brighter and brighter until it covered almost half of Townsville. Him couldn't believe his eyes. What was going on? What happened? What is this strength that suddenly overpowered his? Before he could react, the burst of the glow threw him off the ground and sent him flying towards the heart of Townsville. He fell onto the ground with a loud thump and created a long, low dent under him. As he staggered to regain composure, he was even shocked to see that the girls have huge dove-like wings on their backs. It was twice the size of a normal wing you see in pictures of angels and more majestic than any wing a bird could portray. All the time, their chest continued to glow—Blossom a bright pinkish-red, Bubbles a sky-blue and Buttercup the deepest shade of green. Despite the fact that this sudden change in them was new, the girls still remained calm and oblivious to it, as if it just came naturally to them.

"Him, you have done enough damage towards Townsville," Blossom said as she materialized a shining rope. She took it and lassoed Him's ankles, keeping him in place. "This has got to stop, Him, right now."

"I'll never stop! Until this world is mine, I'll never stop!" Him exclaimed as he tried to pry the ropes off his ankles. Blossom pulled it even tighter and made him falled on his head.

"Your wrongdoings will not go unpunished," Bubbles said as she materialized a shining bow. As she pulled at the string, two arrows formed out of nowhere into the bow and fit perfectly in aim. She let go and the arrows immediately hit their targets—on both Him's wrists. They embedded through the wrists and locked themselves tightly on the solid ground. Now Him was completely immobile.

"You can never defeat the ultimate Him! I'm the strongest! I'm the most evil! I'm the most lethal! No one can defeat Him! _NO ONE_!" Him had lost his mind. Seeing that he was about to see the last of himself, denial was all that he had left. He was still as vain as ever and still hang on to the belief that he was the ultimate villain. Buttercup narrowed her eyes in contempt and materialized a huge crescent-shaped sword.

"Go to hell," Buttercup muttered as she raised the sword high above her head. She let out a yell as she flew in blinding speed towards Him, the blade aiming at his throat.

Before Buttercup decapitated the villain of all villains, Him let out one last laugh...

* * *

Snow began to fall signalling the coming of winter. One of them fell on the face of Princess and she blinked her eyes awake. She got up painfully and looked around. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered painting her nails in her little room and was suddenly flung out of the window by some unseen force and the last thing she remembered was seeing Him standing over her before one of the window shards pierced through her heart...

She quickly checked herself. There was no window shard, no blood, no wound, nothing. What was going on? Where was she? She looked around and saw that she was lying on the grass of her backyard. She then noticed people were moving slowly towards the heart of Townsville. She followed suite and soon found herself joined by the rest of the villains.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why is everyone going towards Townsville?" Princess demanded.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...I dunno," one of the Amoeba Boys replied slowly. "I woke up thinking that I was a goner and saw the crowd going to Townsville. I'm just following, see?"

"Yeah, I reckoned I wuz a goner too," Fuzzy Lumpkin agreed. "That doggone Him crashed thru' my property and gave me a nasty headache. I reckoned he tried to kill me!"

"I bet he's doing that to all the villains!" Brick said, scowling. "He trashed each and every one of us for no particular reason and actually killed Butch and Boomer before my eyes before he did me in!"

"Let's go downtown and show Him what for!" the leader of the Gangreen Gang growled and moved up to the front of the line. The rest followed suite, cheering behind him.

Meanwhile, Prof. Utonium drove his car as fast as he could towards the heart of Townsville. He could hardly believe his eyes at what he had witnesses back in the lab before. Mojo Jojo didn't show up even when his time limit was over. The portal shut off by itself and the next minute, the portal exploded, just like the way his concoction of the perfect little girls exploded. He had a hard bang on his head, but not too hard to knock him unconscious. As he nursed his throbbing head, he saw three glows at the place where he created the android Powerpuff Girls. The colours of the glow were all too familiar—red, blue and green. He rushed towards the scene and saw that destroyed prototypes began to heal themselves. Broken wires, separated joints, severed cables and torn limbs soon join together to form what they originally were. The prototypes slowly stood up as the glow continued to shimmer on the prototypes' chests. They all looked as if they have never been broken and have never been destroyed by Mojo Jojo's ray gun. They blinked a couple of times before revealing those huge eyes he had loved so much. They weren't lifeless and dead as he created them to be. They were full of life and energy, and an instinct to do justice. Slowly, they smiled at him.

"Blossom...? Bubbles...? Buttercup...?" Prof. Utonium moved towards them tentatively. He touched their cheeks, hoping to feel their warmth as he used to when they were alive, but cold steel greeted him back.

"Hey, Prof.," Blossom said in her familiar intellectual tone. "Long time no see."

"We missed you so much," Bubbles was just as cute and bubbly as ever.

"But how...? Why...? What happened...? Where's Mojo Jojo?"

"That son of a gun Him killed Mojo Jojo!" Buttercup yelled in her usual tomboyish tone. "I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to Mojo Jojo!"

"He died trying to save us..." Bubbles whined and buried her face in her hands. Blossom patted her shoulder and looked determinedly at Prof. Utonium.

"We have to go, Prof. Him has gone on a rampage and we have to stop them. Let's go, girls."

"Wait! Don't go!" Prof. Utonium stopped them. "You don't have to do this! I can't bear to lose you anymore! Let's just move to a better city. A city where everyone will accept you as who you are. Please, girls, I can't stand you going out of my sight. You've died once, and I'm not gonna let you die again!"

The girls levitated until they were face to face with the professor. They each gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled as sweetly as they used. Finally they said "We love you, Prof. Always" before flying out of the house and towards Townsville.

Now Prof. Utonium was in Townsville, along with the rest of the citizens. They were all staring up at the sky with jaws wide open, gaping in wonder. All the people that have died have been revived, including the villains, and they were all looking up. Prof. Utonium looked up as well, and gasped to see that it was the Powerpuff Girls, hovering in the sky above everyone, smiling the familiar sweet smile everyone had come to love since the day they were accepted into Townsville life. They looked down at the body of Him on the ground, with his ankles bound, his hands pinned to the ground and his head away from the body. Everyone was speechless. Did the girls actually do it? Did they actually defeat the ultimate evil of Townsville? Did they actually slay Him who was known to be the most feared and strongest of all villains?

"Powerpuff Girls!" the Mayor exclaimed. "You have wings! How beautiful! I wish I could have them!"

The girls only giggled. Prof. Utonium's eyes welled up. He had a feeling they weren't going to stay long. He thought he saw Mojo Jojo in his original ape form cradled gently in Bubbles's arms. Words need not to be said as the citizens of Townsville continued to stare at the Powerpuff Girls under the falling snow. The girls shifted their heads towards the fallen buildings and they immediately turned back to normal, as if someone was pressing the reverse button of a remote control. Every broken, burnt and fallen building was returned to its mint condition. More dead bodies were revived (except Him) and some of the mutilated ones were even reattached back together and brought back to life. Everywhere the girls shift their gaze, anything undone was made done.

The entire Townsville were speechless. Like Prof. Utonium, tears began to well up and fall freely from their eyes. They couldn't believe that even in death, the Powerpuff Girls have returned to protect them. Those cute, little innocent girls who, at first wreck havoc in the city with their new found powers, gained the trust of the city with their first rescue of the day from the crazed Mojo Jojo. The girls who would risk life and limb to save Townsville, which used to be a troubled city filled with crime, from any incoming threat, may it be big or small. The girls who had captured the hearts of everyone in the nation. And now they're there, even though they're dead, saving them yet again from the biggest threat of all mankind. There are no words or action worthy enough to repay for what the girls have done.

The girls didn't ask for anything though. They just let out a smile each and one by one, they each said one thing.

"Take care, Townsville."

"We'll always love you."

"And we'll always kick butt."

Those were the last words before they all giggled and disappeared in a blinding flash. Everyone had to shield their eyes and soon found that they weren't there anymore. Only more snow fell from the horizon.

The girls are gone.

Forever.

A/N: TT Oh, this is so sad! How touching! Boo hoo hoo (Sniffles)! But it's not entirely the end yet! Just read on! Reviews plz!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This will be the final chappie and the epilogue of our loveable story of the PPGs. Let's get on with the show, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG. They belong to Professor Utonium and Cartoon Network.

MOJO JOJO THE DADDYKINS

After the girls left, a little cleaning up of Him's body was done. They decided not to bury him, but keep him as a reminder to the town on how he was defeated by the cutest and strongest super hero in Townsville. Prof. Utonium offered to cryogenically freeze Him using materials that are sponsored under Princess's expenses. The frozen body of Him was kept in the Townsville museum where it became the main attraction for both the citizens and tourists alike. The Mayor even declared that day as Townsville's Independence Day, the day the ressurrected Powerpuff Girls came to save the day.

Soon, all the villains decided to turn over a new leaf. They made a vow and a public claim that they will not do anymore evil deeds from now on. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum issued them with certificates of pardon and made them promise that if ever they try doing anything evil, they'll be locked up for the rest of their lives. The promise was made in front of the press and in front of thousands of the citizens of Townsville, so they have no reason to try and break their word.

A moment of silence was called to pay tribute to the Powerpuff Girls who brought themselves back from grave to save Townsville. Everyone went to the graveyard and laid roses and flowers and dozens of gifts on their graves and paid their respects. Tears were shed and words of thanks and gratitude were said, but everyone knew that the Powerpuff Girls would watch over them no matter what, so the grief and sadness didn't remain for too long. Prof. Utonium never told anyone about his crazy plans to bring them back to life, and was feeling guilty for the people to grieve over their empty graves. But somehow, after the tribute, Prof. Utonium came home to see the prototypes lying on the sofa with their lifeless eyes staring blankly at him. He was quite surprised at first but soon got the idea. He had learnt his lesson now and would never want to fool with human lives again. Silently, he thanked the girls for still looking over him and watching over his wellbeing. At about midnight, he crept towards the girls' grave, dug it and placed the prototypes into the coffins before covering it and rearranging the flowers and gifts as neatly as possible.

"May you finally rest in peace," Prof. Utonium whispered before leaving the graveyard and driving back home to have a good night's sleep he hadn't had in years.

* * *

"Could you believe those crooks actually bawled like a baby? I haven't even touched them yet!"

Prof. Utonium watched from afar as the teenage Rowdyruff Boys passed by. They saw him and greeted him before going on their way again. As he placed his groceries at the trunk, he began to think back all the things that have changed Years had passed since the Powerpuff Girls' death and much have changed for the better. The Rowdyruff Boys were officially claimed as the newest superhero in Townsville and did a great job fighting crime. There have been new villains coming in but it's nothing the Rowdyruff Boys can't handle. Princess had given up her snobbish ways and was now studying real hard to get into college. No more did she rely on her father's wealth or influence. She insisted that she achieve things with her own effort and hard work and even began to dress slightly more modest than she used to.

The Gangreen Gang were still hanging around as usual with nothing much to do, but at least they weren't doing anything bad. Occasionally they would help out with crime-fighting together with the Rowdyruff Boys and other do-gooder stuff, and they were less nasty than they were before. The Amoeba Boys volunteered themselves for Prof. Utonium and other scientists whenever they needed them to be test subjects for their latest medicinal cures and creations. Fuzzy Lumpkins still stayed at his ranch up the hill, but at least he doesn't go around with his shotgun yelling at people and telling them to get out of his property. In fact, he often invited people to come by his house and have tea or just be in company as they sing along with his banjo, and wouldn't hesitate to take in some tourists who liked to live in the country side. All in all, the ex-villains of Townsville have turned over a new leaf and were as good as their word.

No one forgot about Mojo Jojo though. They've heard from Prof. Utonium about him saving the girls from Him's torture games but kept his promise that nothing should be done to commemorate or tribute to him. It was enough for the people to remember him in their minds. But still, Townsville wanted to do something to at least thank Mojo Jojo for part of giving the girls a hand. So the Mayor decided that his lair up on the volcano to be modified and become a sanctuary for all endangered apes and monkeys around the world and was named 'Jojo Land' after Mojo Jojo's real name. Everyone lend a helping hand in building the sanctuary and became another of Townsville's tourist attraction.

Prof. Utonium finally reached home after his drive from the market. He stared at the sign stuck outside his window saying ROOM FOR RENT while he carried his groceries into the house. Ever since the girls were gone, the home seemed empty. Everything cute little thing that used to belong to the little girls were donated to charity and their furnitures were replaced with something more suitable for grown-ups to live in. He needed some life in this house. He was so used to the company of the girls that the silence in the house scared him and made him very lonely. So far, the ad was outside ever since 3 weeks after Townsville paid tribute to the girls' graves, yet no one seemed to be interested in renting. But he never gave up hope.

As he got ready to put the groceries in its places, someone rang the bell. He stopped whatever he was doing and walked towards the door.

"Now who could that be?" he muttered to himself. He opened the door and asked, "Can I help...you...?"

His question trailed away as he stared at the people standing before him. They were three girls almost the same age as the teenage Rowdyruff Boys, maybe 16 years old, give or take. One girl was a redhead with sparkling reddish-black eyes and had her locks tied in a high ponytail, running down her buttocks. She had an intelligent look and seemed to stand out more in her group. She was wearing reddish-pink top with white canvas jeans and 2-inch platform shoes to match. The other was a blonde and had dancing sky-blue eyes. She had her golden tresses tied in two ponytails that ran down to her waist with curls at the end and she had a young chimp clinging on her neck lovingly. She had an aura of cuteness in her and you can tell that she has a soft spot for anything cute and cuddly. She had herself a pretty long summer dress in blue that ran down her knees and had tiny white lilies as decor patterns, and a pair of bluish-white high-heeled shoes. The last one looked spunky and was a shoulder length brunette with jade-green eyes. She had herself a navy-green baby-T and was wearing army jeans with boots to match. The three of them were carrying brown duffel bags.

"Hi, we're new here," the redhead spoke and introduce herself and her friends. "I'm Britney and these are my best friends Barbara (the blonde) and Betsy-May (the brunette). We're applying for college in this city and were told that you have a room for rent. Is it still available?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, sure it is," Prof. Utonium soon got out of his senses after staring at the girls for quite some time. He opened the door a little wider and invited them in. "Please, please come in and have a look around."

"I hope you don't mind pets," Barbara said sheepishly as she stroked her chimp. "Joy just wouldn't go anywhere without me."

"You yourself wouldn't go anywhere without him either!" Betsy-May complained as she chucked playfully at her shoulder. "You two are just inseparable! Personally, sir, I think they both might be past-life lovers or something!"

"Am not!" Barbara protested, resulting a teasing chuckle from Betsy-May.

"Please don't mind us," Britney said apologetically. "They really are inseparable. So are we inseparable of each other. We came here because we heard that this place has the only college that allowed pets. I just hope Joy wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

"No, girls," Prof. Utonium smiled in content for the first time. "No trouble at all."

A/N: Wohoo! Sure is a blessing in disguise! All's well ends well! I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! Phew! Finally done! Reviews plz! XD


End file.
